Slender
by LightRagnarok64
Summary: Slender Man's Life and history
1. Chapter 1

Fog rises from the cold woods. I feel the mist around my legs as I hunt. I hear my target's heavy breathing as they rush, trying to outrun me. I savor their fear for a moment, then close in for the kill. My joints liquefy and unhinge, and in one fluid moment, a tugging sensation rips free from my shoulders, and my "arms" extend. I feel myself grow taller, taller. The prey starts running still faster after a quick glance at the monstrosity I have become. With a few steps, I easily overtake him and latch onto his shoulders. I whip him around just as the final scream tears from his lips…

He is dead. My job is done. I enjoy the last moments of his fear, giving me energy. I feed off of his horror for a few more moments, then turn away. I have fed. I am the Slender Man. This is my story.

I started in Germany. Long long ago, I have lost track of time. I don't remember, I just…PAIN! Then, my life ended, and I became a monster. I have long forgotten the purpose of my hunting. I have forgotten my goal. I just to now. I do as I am told. I am just a pawn in a bigger horror. I am just a pawn in a game that will cause the world to crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

June 3rd, 12:08 PM

Now, though, my place in this world is changing. I am losing my way. More and more discover my existence, and I fear, a sensation alien to me. The terror I have inflicted upon others bubbles up in my black and shriveled veins. I don't have control over my own fate anymore. Men have made a society against me, the blasted Marble Hornets. I am running out of time. They will come for me. I know this. It is only a matter of time before they find me and my wood. Then, the chase will begin.

June 9th, 7:36 AM

They have entered my wood, the humans. My sacred wood is blemished by them. The terror that guides me fears now. My leader knows I am one of his most valued pawns. He cannot allow me to die, but there is no way out, they make a ring around my wood, and slowly close in. I must make a chase, and they must not find me. I leave these texts for you, dear reader. If you find one, I am most likely dead. I have used the full extent of my magic to keep them hidden. I know my capture is inevitable, but He must not be displeased. The plan so carefully laid over centuries should not be allowed to crumble. Find me, dear reader.

June 11th, 8:09 PM

Night is closing in, and my domain is safer now. The cursed ones cannot hunt me as well in the dark. Things have been relatively quiet. They have not caught a glimpse of me yet, but they have left their stains on hallowed ground of Him. Fog rises from the wood as I summon it, spending the last of my power for the day. Now, I may hunt them back. My joints liquefy and unhinge, and I feel a dark nimbus of energy around my talons. The hunt is on.

June 12th, 12:03 AM

I have crept up upon one of the three man hunting teams. Time for them to know the terror that stalks the night. I have lost the way, and He orders me on. In one sudden move, I rip one asunder, slicing him from neck to hip, leaving his remains to splatter on the leaves. My knees unhinge, and I flow outward grabbing the second. The first is to terrified to scream, his face white, his pupils dilated in undiluted fear. The second is quickly dispatched. The first has seemed to have gathered his wits, firing one shot at me from his bizarre weapon. I know it will not hurt me.

June 12th, 12:05 AM

Pure pain racks my body. The bullet had ripped through my shoulder, forcing me to flee. I don't know what strange sorcery this is. How did they manage to injure me? This is a new development in my fear. I cannot escape the wood, and now I must run like a startled hare surrounded by angry dogs. I cannot flee, and fighting is not feasible. My life is forfeit, unless I come up with a plan. He will gift me with sight, I am sure. He would not want to lose his pawn.


	3. Chapter 3

June 15th 9:08 PM

Dear reader, I believe it is time for a little backstory on myself. If you are to help me one day, you must know a little bit about me. It is cloudy even for me, as He will only allow me to remember what He wants. His hand manipulates the fate of your race. I have regained enough willpower to resist but it will not last long. The wound I have sustained is healing well, but I must tell you this now while I still can.

My life as a monster began long ago, during the time you would call 1200 B. C. I originated in the forests of Germany, and make my home in its eternal mists. Before He dominated my life, I had no need to feed on humans. I made my living off of the fog. I was hunted by man, and captured several times, but I slipped away. Around 1600 AD, He arrived. He warped my mind, pulling me in, and I could not fight. Since then, I have been his slave. I have sought help before, dear reader. Children seem to be the most willing, but He always kills them before than can help. Two children wrote the pages on how to destroy me, after my begging. I did not want to live this curse anymore, but He dispersed the pages. I was powerless. I found them again, and leave them with this entry, Dear Reader. You must do what must be done, before He makes me harm any more innocents. I will go into hibernation soon, and you must be there when I wake in order for us to make a stand against Him. Farewell for now Dear Reader. I will see you soon enough.

June 18th 1:07 AM

Dear reader, I think to tell you that I need not sleep, if you may be curious. However, this trifle is not the main reason I write now. They have me surrounded. There are a ring of them around me, I know this is my last stand. I will go into hibernation within the hour, and if you ever find these texts, Dear Reader, know this. Search for me in the high places, where only one shadow dares to lurk. Speak of Him, and I will awaken. In this entry, on a separate piece, you will find directions on how to break His control. He is not omnipotent. Godspeed, Dear Reader, I leave you now with this task, perhaps forever from this Earth, but sadly, your race does not have that long. I would hurry, Dear Reader, for Armageddon is coming closer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, hurry up!" Sarina called up to Lance. Get down here. Lance sighed, slipped between two trees in the woods, and slid under a log, heading deeper into the forest, following her voice. They had been friends for ages, as long as either could remember, but Sarina's adventurous streak had got them into trouble before, but that is a story for another time. Lance was always the more sensible one, but he couldn't always get her to listen. Just as he was going to spin around a bend, he saw a slight glimmer in the tree to his right. It was about three feet above his head. Even if Sarina was the adventurous one, Lance could never stop being curious, and he wasn't about to start trying now. Lance grabbed the nearest branch, hoisting himself up, and reaching into the nook he saw the glint of light emerge from. Sarina trundled up behind him. "Lance, what kept you?"

Lance ignored her question completely, and his fingers closed around an ancient leather-bound tome. There was a leather strap with a tarnished silver clasp holding it shut. Strange runes sprawled across the cover. Lance traced one with his finger, then flicked open the clasp. On the first page, in a long and rough hand, was a concise message.

If you have found this book, than you have a chance of bringing salvation for your entire race. By my reckoning, you have until June 24, 2014 to save your planet. Do not read on if you are of the faint of heart, but if courage lies in your soul, than read on Dear Reader, as I have a task of you to allow you and your friends, and your race form His evil grasp. He will destroy you all, He will rend you limb for limb unless you listen to me. I am your only hope. I tell this to you sadly, but this is not a joke. I have not lived over ten thousand years to be ruined by some idiot playing a prank. Find me so I may find my friends and escape His clutches, or doom yourself and your entire race. The choice is yours, but you have few. Either turn the page, and know your peril, or place this book back whilst you found it and die ignorant. It is too late now for second thoughts. Good luck, Dear Reader.


End file.
